Sasha VS Alloncée
by glamourgirl13
Summary: Sasha likes Cruse. But when Alloncée tells new magazine Star's Gossip that she loves Cruse, a war between Sasha and Alloncée begins. Pairings: SashaxCruse, AlloncéexCruse
1. Chapter 1

**Sasha vs. Alloncée**

**By the way, I don't know if I wrote Alloncée right, if not, tell me)**

The news

It's a beautiful summer day and three wonderful girls with style are hanging out at the mall, more precisely at the smoothie bar. But why three? There's Cloe, the drama mama, Yasmin, the peaceful girl always calm, and the girl always in style, Jade. But where's the music goddess Sasha? 15 minutes later, a girl with dark skin was rushing towards them, looking mad, really, really mad. Her name is Sasha. Roxie, their Rock Angelz friend, was running behind her.

'What's the matter Sasha?' asked Yasmin.

'Arg! That Alloncée girl is driving me nuts!' said Sasha.

'Why?' asked Cloe, Jade and Yasmin.

'You now Alloncée?' asked Roxie.

'Yeah!' they answered.

'Well, continued Roxie, she told the "Star's Gossip" mag that she was totally crazy about Cruse, like, totally in love.'

'And what exactly is Sasha problem with that?' asked Jade.

'Don't you understand!? You are Sasha's BFF and you don't know? You're suppose to know everything about her!!!!!!' yelled Roxie, Don't you know that Sasha knows Cruse and that she is totally in love with him!

'Oups forgot that…' said Cloe.

'And he told "Star's Gossip" that he was crazy about her too and that he would totally kiss her next time he sees her!' said Sasha, in total rage.

"Star's Gossip"… Never heard of it. Is this one of the Tweevil's traps again?' thought Jade.

**Sorry the chapter was a little short, but, hey, this is the first one!**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Tweevils are listening!

A stupid blonde girl named Kaycee was laughing really hard, but not loud enough for the Bratz to hear her. The girl who was beside her, her twin, Kirstee, hit her with a copy of 'Your Thing' magazine on the head.

'Shut up, you pig!' she wispered.

'Heyyyyyyyy! It's true that I'm a pig! I wear pink!

'Just shut up! Let's go report to Burdine.'

At the tower, Kirstee and Kaycee were dancing and singing.

'They fell in our trap, they fell in our trap!' they sang.

They made their signature 'Ya! boing'.

'Enough! I have to continue working on the next issue of 'Star's Gossip' while you two nitwits update 'Your Thing'. Is that clear?' ordered Burdine.

'Ya! boing'

'Argh! Your driving me nuts with that! Get to work! Chop chop!' said Burdine.

'Are you ok?' asked Cloe.

Jade nodded. 'Yeah im fine, totally fine! But can I talk to you?'

'Of course Koolkat!'

'That's how I came up with the idea of a trick from the Tweevils and Birdface! I'm saying that because I've never heard about 'Star's Gossip' and last time we saw Cruse, he almost kissed Sasha.' said Jade

Hey, maybe Cruse changed! He maybe doesn't like Sasha anymore and he didn't know how to say it! It's probably that!' said Cloe.

'Yeah, but...'

'It must be that. I positive about it!

_**What is Burdine up to? Find out in chapter 3!**_

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

3. No one understands me!

Cloe and Jade went back to the table. Jade then asked Yasmin if she could talk to her.

'Of course!' Yasmin said.

So Jade explained to Pretty Princess the whole Tweevil dilema.

'Maybe. But I don't think it's them. Burdine and the Tweevils are way too stupid to come up with this whole plan. And when I say stupid, I'm serious.' said Yas, after thinking for a while.

Yasmin and Jade walked back to the table. Jade looked desperate.

'Is everything alright, Jade?' asked Roxie.

'No one understands me!' Koolkat cried.

'Let's go over to that bench and you tell me what's wrong.'

With that, Jade and Roxie went to sit on the bench.

'I think this magazine is only a trap set up by the Tweevils! But Angel and Pretty Princess aren't sure about it. However, I'm sure that Star's Gossip doesn't even exist.' started Jade.

'I think you're right. It doesn't exist! And earlier, I saw the Tweevils spying on us and laughing.' observed Roxie.

'At least you think I'm right. But don't tell any of this to Sasha yet. We have to make sure it's them first.'

'Promise'

They went back to the table to finish their smoothies. After a few minutes, Sasha got up, picked up her purse and said:

I'm going to go talk to that... that... that Alloncé freak!

**Oohh! I've made some suspense! Stay on the alert for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Confrontation

Sasha entered Alloncé's penthouse and went to see her in her kitchen.

'Hey! Boyfriend stealer!' started Sasha.

'Who let you in? This is a private appartment!' said Alloncé.

'Don't change the subject! Your bodyguard knows me and let me in. Why are you trying to take Cruse from me?'

'I do know him, but I never considered him as my boyfriend. We're just friends! Why do you think I'm trying to steal him?' yelled Alloncé.

'Didn't you say in 'Star's Gossip' that you were crazy about him?' asked Sasha.

'What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not crazy about Cruse and 'Star's Gossip' magazine doesn't even exist! And why am I even talking to a nobody like you!'

'Ok. Primo: I am so not a nobody, and secondo: If 'Star's Gossip doesn't exist, who started this?'

'The Tweevils!' hissed Alloncé. 'Let's work together to bring them down!'

'Ok, let's do it!' said Sasha.

**Shortest Chapter, sorry. Final Chappy, coming right up!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Showdown!

At the tower, Sasha and Alloncé went to 'Your Thing' s office.

'HEY! You pair of Pink Freaks! Got any more lies to tell us? We know that your little 'Star's Gossip' magazine is a fake!'

'No you're the liers! We didn't do anything!' said Kirstee.

'So go away you Bratz! Liers, liers, pants on fire!' yelled Kaycee.

'We are so not liers! It's true that 'Star's Gossip' is just a magazine of lies! You are just trying to make people jealous or mad. You can go to prison for doing that.' said Sasha.

'Mother of Pink! Stop it! It's true, all of this was a lie. I'll do what you want, but don't call the police! Pleeeeeeeease!' cried Burdine.

'Ok!, said Sasha, you have to eat a double cheeseburger with extra cheese and extra fries! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'What in the name of Pink, are you trying to kill me! I will not eat that junk!'

'Then you will eat a triples cheeseburger with fries!' yelled Alloncé.

'First choice, then.' said Burdine.

After ordering, the girls said: 'Burdine, your cheeseburger will be here in fifteen minutes.'

'Do you know who I am! I am Burdine Maxwell founder, president and editor in chief of 'Your Thing' magazine, and the Raaaaaaaaining Queen of Fashion.'

'We did it!' yelled Alloncé.

'Yeah! I'll tell the rest of the gang tomorrow! Now, I'm going home to relax after this tiring day! Bye Alloncé!' said Sasha.

'Bye Sasha!'

'Hey! Were are the Tweevils?' asked Sasha.

'They're getting away!' observed Alloncé.

'Hey! Kaycee, Kirstee! That cheeseburger punishment is good for you, too! Or we can, maybe, accidently, dial 911 and say that you...' said Sasha.

'Ok, ok! We'll eat your stupid cheeseburger. Arg!' yelled the Tweevils.

Sasha crossed her pinkie with Alloncé's and said: Ya! (boing)


End file.
